Afterthought
by MrGunZ
Summary: Inspired on the graphic novels of Sin City, these stories will look at the mind of the infamous Sector V members, Numbuh 1 through 5.
1. Intro:The Death of Cree

Beginning:

(The Kill)

the intro

(yes, i know, i don't own the knd but i do own the stories I'm writing.)

afterthought:

by MrGunz

Hint:My story had no talking or dialogue for about a second

**Numbuh 5 Narrating:**

At last, I thought i had eliminated my sister from the face on the earth,but what the bitch don't know is I'm setting a trap to finish her once and for all.

**My VO:**

At first, we all thought Numbuh 5 was just kidding but naw...she was for real.

As Cree got out from the shower stark-naked with only her panties on, Numbuh 5 pulled out a trigger and shoot her right between those big breasts of her.

Cree laid dead in the naked phase are blood are devastating according to the KND Moonbase because Numbuh 362 has suspended Numbuh 5 for doing unmerciful killing on an ex-KND agent.

Numbuh 1-4 were shocked at Numbuh 5 for doing something like this. It was like she had changed since she was going to be decommisioned in 3 months.She really had it bad having to stay for the final months and her memories of the missions,friends and really good times they had erased.

But one night changed everything, and I mean everything.

**Before The Shot:**

Numbuh 5 responded this: "It's time that I shall put this bullet in your heart and send you to hell where bitches like you belong."

"You better put that trigger down, girl", Cree said ,"beforeI do so much damage in your brain."

Numbuh 5 put the gun down like Cree told her to but she had a gun tuck in her bra just in case and she need it and thus making Cree dead.

**After The Shot:**

Abigail's mom and dad went up to Cree's room and saw her dead and half-naked while Abby stand there looking both depressed and excited.

They wondered if she did anything up there, but they didn't know that she shot Cree in her big breasts.

So after the murder, Numbuh 5 drove somewhere where no one can pinned the murder Abby did to her sister and she vanished for the rest of their lives.


	2. That Sexy Diamond

I do not own **KND**.

Chapter 1: **That Sexy Diamond-part 1

* * *

**

**Numbuh 4 narrating: **

It was dark and hell is hot but there's nothing hotter than the woman I love, the woman I know and the woman I want to please. Her name is Kuki. Kuki Sanban.

That night at a hotel, I made sweet sweet love to her.

"I want you", Kuki whispered in my ear.

The sex begins when she took her shirt off and had nothing on but a black lace bra that I kiss and kiss and kept on kissing until the bottom where I took her pants off and saw her panties. It was like esctasy with Kuki and she was my pill and i love her with all my heart.

**My VO:**

2 hours later, we were asleep after the sex and some guy came at the door with an gunin his pocket. He clicked until i raise up and said, "what the fuck are you doing in my apartment, motherfucker?"

Then he slapped mewhich woke Kuki up and when she saw that guy with that gun, she screamed in a panic frenzy and start running from the guy.

Kuki had a knife gripped in her hands and she was more terrified then ever. I can tell from her heart that she was afraid of this guy and she felt likr this was her last night alive, especially since she spent it with Numbuh 4.

She dropped the knife and Wally attacked the guy outta nowhere and stab the guy right in the heart.

But soon, he pulled out the mask and discovered it was his old nemesis, Sandy (i'm not using the king part).Also, he was a cop.

Wally killed a cop. Kuki was about to killed a cop. A dirty cop.

Now they want to the elevator, put on their clothes and get the hell outta dodge and out of here.

* * *

If you got Starz and you like the movie and the comic **_Sin City, _**see the movie on Starz! or on Starz! on demand if you have it.

**_Sin City _**The Comic is owned by Frank Miller

**_Sin City: The Movie _**is owned by Miramax Film Corp.


	3. That Sexy Diamond Part 2

I don't own KND

Chapter 2:That Sexy Diamond-Part 2

* * *

After they set on getting outta here, the cops came to the hotel because one customer heard a gunshot and he said that it was coming from that apartment Wally & Kuki slept in.

The Officer check the room and he was a very disturbing scene that oughta fucked him up good.

He saw Sandy laying dead on the floor with a knife sticking out of his heart.

Later, Wally and Kuki drove out of the hotel and must find a safe place to stay while the heat is going up.

Kuki was terrified that she almost killed the kid who try to get with her when she was 10. (She's 22 years old—that incident happen 12 years ago).

Wally almost regretted killing Sandy but he think that he deserved for trying to take his one true woman away.

2 hours later...

There was a hideout that's been abandoned for 4 years and the 2 agree to hide in there.

Wally needed a diversion to get the cops off their backs and on someone else's. But before he could think of a plan, his cell phone ringed and it was Abby.

She was asking them where she can hideout because the police are on to her for various crimes, too.

_**

* * *

List of Crimes:**_

_1.The Murder of Cree_

_2.Chad's Murder_

_3.Robbing the Teenager's bank vault (6 years ago when she was a KND Undercover Cop)._

* * *

Kuki went to a place to take a shower and she asked around the people of the apartment building and they said she can use it.

She was almost stark naked when she got into the shower and was caressing her naked body until a dark shadow stalk through Kuki's view and at first, she was scared and then another scared moment came looking and last...

The stalker grab Kuki and tried to beat her. She screamed so loud Wally came fast even before the stalker got there.

Kuki was screaming for her life and Wally was trying busted in on the bathroom and that dark figure wasn't about to take a chance of getting killed. So, he escaped through the bathroom window and disappear.

Wally finally broke the door and saw Kuki lying on the floor naked and she was scared straight after she thought she was gonna die. She was crying into Wally's chest because her life was in danger and Wally wanted to see who was that bastard who try to kill Kuki.

But since Abby was coming to them, they had help.

Abby also called in Mushi, who's now a well-skilled assassin while training at the KND. The minute Mushi heard her sister was attacked by some bastard she was willing to kill and she will make you beg for mercy.

_**In The Morning**_

Kuki had nothing on but blue panties and no top. She was waking Wally up for a good morning but they really know there ain't nothing good about this morning. She beg Wally not to go after the stalker or he'll get killed himself. Wally didn't care for his physical being because all he care about is making sure his Kuki is safe and unharmed. After that,they kissed and was about to make love to each other.

_**

* * *

The Sexy Dialogue**_

Wally was laying in bed and Kuki was dressed in a silk nightgown and so they kissed on each other and Kuki was beginning to moan and groan and having an orgasm while Wally is rocking her world. Soon, he grabbed the nightgown by pulling it with his teeth and he got it off. Now,she's in her bra and panties and Wally licked her supple and firm breasts and sucked on them and was about to have an erection. Wally is now trying to stay off the bra and he did. He licked the breasts over and over again and Kuki moan and groan sexy-like and after that, let's just say they went down South. After that, they slept for an hour until Abby and Mushi arrived and the last thing Wally said was this, "I Love You,Kuki Sanban."and he kissed her on the lips and her forehead.

* * *

Now that was a story with a sexy twsit. I'll updated again and send more chapters and stories some time. 


	4. That Sexy Diamond Part 3

I don't own KND:

Songs mentioned:

_**"Fatal" by The RZA**_

_**"So Sick" by Ne-Yo**_

Chapter 3:That Sexy Diamond-Part 3

* * *

After Wally and Kuki made love to each other, they prepare for the kill. Wally was strapped all over the area from head to toe. These are his weapons of choice:

_**1.Switchblade**_

_**2.Sliver Sword**_

_**3.A bat with a thousand nails**_

_**4.Celia (his gun)**_

_**5.Bazooka**_

_**6.Sniper sharpshooter**_

_**7.Tranquilizer Darts**_

_**8.His Bomb Collection**_

_**9.The Ax**_

_**and last but not least, 10.His own hands. (A real deadly weapon to Wally).**_

* * *

Kuki beg Wally not to go or the stranger might kill him (just like the last chapter) but he will not go down without a fight especially if the fight was between someone he knows.

Later That Night

Wally, Abby & Mushi showed up and wait at their positions and started their shooting and killing.

The stranger was in a black long trench coat and every time he walks, something burns and Wally known one person that always got fire in their belly or on it. (Whatever)

It was Father!

Father was the one who planned the attack on Kuki and send Sandy to murder them along with his demise of death. Wally was shocked when he learned Father was the mad rapist and stalker and Wally begin to feel like he's been hit by a freight train or some shit like that.

Mushi grabbed an arrow an put the first strike on Father but he grabbed the arrow and threw it back to Mushi as he laughed and said so many explicit remarks like "Nice try, you arrowhead bitch,"Then Abby tried fighting him and stick so many darts in his body parts that he was some addicted to the tranquilizer darts and put some on Abby. Both girls were outnumbered and fallen down against the tyranny of their former enemy.

Wally began shooting and started saying, "You rapist motherfucker! Why the fuck you gotta be in the hotel? Why you have to fuck with my Kuki? And why are you not dying?"

Father said to him, "I don't give an fuck about your slut of a girlfriend." "I do what the fuck I please and I can end your life just like that."

Wally and Father battle a duel into the ring of gas which Father had lit into a ring of fire (just like **_Romeo Must Die_** & **_Cradle 2 The Grave_**) and they fought until one of them is bleeding from the mouth and bleeding from the heart.

* * *

(While they are fighting, a song was playing within the fight and this song is a inspiration to the fight)

**_Fatal_** by **The RZA**

_**It's the feast of the blood with sin,  
Unleash the beast within,  
I walk around, with the strength of a hundred men,  
You best be running 'fore I count to ten,  
Blood drippin from my canine, like a fountain pen,  
It seems I've been asleep for a thousand years,  
The way my world has changed it brings me a thousand tears,  
Prince of darkness, that walks through the rays of light,  
To this being a vampire, I'm the prototype,  
This shape shifting mirror image flash photo type,  
To everlasting original red blood-o-type **_

_**Daywalker repeat 8x  
**_Wally just punch Father in the chin and jaw and back-flip on the ground. Then Father stab Wally's leg and kung fu bitch-slap him in his face.

_**(Chorus x2)  
Try to use my name, that's fatal,  
Try to claim my fame, but that's fatal,  
About to bring the pain thats fatal,  
Bite through your jugular vein, that's fatal, **_

Daywalker repeat 10x

Come on walk with me repeat 9x

_**(Verse 2)  
I strike back with a vengeance,  
The father of your decendents,  
And I can't be deflected, by your silver cross pendants,  
Blow me holy water, you make the false images,  
Once swing from the sickle, aaah- your life diminishes,  
Sting like the scorpion, strike with the force of ten,  
My blood is known to revitalise the corpse of men,  
In their last days they said the dead will walk again,  
The blind, deaf and the dumb will talk again  
**_

They are both in blood and both in pain. Father laughed in Wally's face as soon as he fell down in a weak statement.**_  
Daywalker repeat 11x  
(Chrous)  
Try to do as my name, that's fatal,  
Try to claim my fame, but that's fatal,  
About to bring the pain thats fatal,  
Bite through your jugular vein, that's fatal. _**

* * *

Father said, "I knew you had a weak spot and that weak spot is your little girlfriend Kuki."

"The bitch done made you soft."

Wally grunted and yelled out, "Don't you dare called my woman a bitch, motherfucker."

Father said "bitch" in a song repeatedly over and over again like in a marching band.

Then he laid out a pistol into Wally's face and Father said to him, "I may never like you but I respect you for standing up for your girlfriend but it's too bad you or her ain't gonna see your happily ever after." Then, the gun went off and Wally close his eyes but he didn't get shot, Father did...by Kuki.

Kuki was standing with a pistol and she wasn't finished with him and Father went up to her and said, "you insolent little bitch, I'm gonna..." and she shot him in the head and now, he's dead.

Kuki told Wally to get up and he looked at her for one second and he saw a tear in her eye and she was both relieved and almost anxious enough to get caught. Wally hug her and was kissing her in a nice, romantic way.

(**_So Sick _**by **Ne-Yo**)

Gotta change ma answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cus you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice  
Anymore

**As they went back to their apartment, Wally and Kuki both got into the shower and got naked and kiss on each other and Wally was taking his clothes off along with Kuki took off her black shirt and was kissing her breasts.**

(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months for some reason I just  
(Can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(Enough is enough)  
No more walking 'round with ma head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you

(Chorus)  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

**Kuki only on her bra and skirt in the shower and kept on walking on in it. Wally wanted to say this to Kuki for a long time and that question is...**

Gotta fix that calender I had  
That's marked July 15th  
Cuz since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memories  
And now every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

"Kuki Sanban, will you be my wife for the rest of my life?"

and Kuki said, "Yes! I will be your wife."

After that, Wally and Kuki laid on the bed and kiss with nothing but their underwear on.

* * *

The first part of the story is over now. The second part will begin after this chapter.


	5. Flyboy

In this chapter,I'm putting new and different characters in the story so I can go deeper into KND or Beyond KND.

Like I said, I don't own KND but I own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 4:Flyboy 

People only known Numbuh 2 as a flyboy because he loved to ride and built planes for the Kids Next Door but now we using their skills for his own talent.

He installed many weapons in the plane and even a MP3 Player to listen to music in his own sequential way.

"I guess it's time for another plan attack," Numbuh 2 said, "'Cuz they ain't ready for my ship! Now, let's get that motherfucker up in the air."

(Song Playing:**B-Side Wins Again **by **_Public Enemy_**)

So here we go y'all  
Little by little you know  
We got the power  
And the knowledge to move 'em  
And still rock  
A super song for the cause so...  
Feel the load on your brain for the episode  
And we just begun, it's number one y'all  
Brother Black, the B is back  
So check it out

And 'ya don't, I won't, if 'ya still, I will  
Take 3 jams and hold 'em, this what I told 'em  
To rock the other side, the sucker lied  
Said he would shock but never tried, and so I  
Took 'em away, I never stayed y'all  
Called the Flavor Flav to make another record  
To get played  
He made a jam to get you stammed  
Back to back in the place where the suckers are basin'  
Whatever it takes to make it hardcore  
We gonna roll it raw  
That's what you but it for, c'mon  
You roll in your ride, the DJ decides  
To play it on the radio  
The A side  
He gives it a try  
But never gives it a try  
And the people request the best  
On the B side

Numbuh 2 made a first stop at a mansion that he vaguely remembered. He figured that mansion might go into demolition sooner or later, so he pack the first punch and the place went up in flames. But then he heard some people screaming, "Help Us! Help Us!", all in unison and in a creepy-like voice but he didn't identify the people because the fire department and the police came so fast they spotted Numbuh 2 as the primary suspect. Now he's has to get to the man who built the installed weapons that in the plane, and his name is Miles Mendoza, a black-Spanish gun specialist and crafter.

(As he escaped, this song **_Overkill_** by **Motorhead** plays)

Only way to feel the noise is when it's good and loud,  
So good you can't believe it's screaming with the crowd,  
Don't sweat it, get it back to you,  
Overkill, Overkill

On your feet you feel the beat, it goes straight to your spine,  
Shake your head you must be dead if it don't make you fly,  
Don't sweat it, get it back to you,  
Overkill, Overkill

Know your body's made to move, feel it in your guts  
Rock 'n' roll ain't worth the name if it don't make you strut,  
Don't sweat it, get it back to you,  
Overkill, Overkill

* * *

Numbuh 2 checked in at Mendoza's place and the place was stylin'. He has a plasma widescreen TV with HD picture and Dolby Digital Sound but i'm not gonna waste my time tellin' all the stuff he has. So Numbuh 2 checked the shower, but he didn't know Mendoza and his mixed Asian girlfriend, Devon was in the shower together in a sexual way. 

So Numbuh 2 opened the shower and he saw what no other man need to see when someone else's is in the shower. Mendoza screamed out, "Man, who are you and why the hell you peeping at me and my girlfriend in the shower?" Numbuh 2 said, "I need some weapons tech in the plane because the cops are coming after me."

Mendoza said after he and Devon got dressed,"Why do you need weapons for your plane when they already got you in a helluva trouble and by the way, Flyboy, let me introduced you to my girlfriend Devon; Devon, that is the Flyboy I been telling you about." Devon said, "Oh, so you're that kid that flew for that old group that fights adults back then." Devon was a KND Agent in Japan when she was younger like 11 years old. She knew about Numbuh 2 because she always hear about the greatest member of KND Sectors and you know that sector is Sector V.

Numbuh 2 figured out how she know he was in the Kids Next Door but Mendoza knows all about little Devon. To him, she was a angel, a little goddess, a saint and just like Kuki and Wally, they was close to each other and love each other.

Numbuh 2 left the place and went to Nigel Uno's apartment to hide out the cops.

* * *

(Another song moment, **_Lousy Reputation_** by **We Are Scientists**)

Why do I keep finding myself so surprised?  
The qualities you openly have advertised  
A bigger man might not feel so compromised  
But I've never been that sane and I won't start tonight

It's burning me up, I've heard it enough  
I won't let your lousy reputation throw me off  
I've heard it enough  
I won't let your lousy reputation throw me

I've heard some things I guess it's better not to know  
It's pretty bad as far as first impressions go  
A bigger man could probably get past it all  
Oh the problem here is that I just won't grow up, so what

It's burning me up, I've heard it enough  
I won't let your lousy reputation throw me off  
I've heard it enough  
I won't let your lousy reputation throw me off, off, off...

It's burning me up, I've heard it enough  
I won't let your lousy reputation throw me off  
I've heard it enough  
I won't let your lousy reputation throw me off

Numbuh 2 arrived in Nigel's crib because they haven't seen each other 6 years ago. Nigel explained what house he's accidentally shot at. It was the Delightful Children from Down The Lane's mansion that he shot at. Nigel said, "Don't worry, they can't arrest you for shooting a villain's house because that would be redundant." Then they both thought again and they think of something that can go wrong. The DCFDTL is most prior to the police; Plus, they were like the police's messenger for them and they were loyal to them and now they're dead and that means if killing a police snitch, they might go to jail for life.

And just when things could get more worse...

**

* * *

That Same Night **

Chorus 2X  
Sittin' sideways, boys in a daze  
Sittin' sideways, boys in a daze  
Sittin' sideways, boys in a daze  
On a Sunday night I might bang me some Maze

Paul Wall talking  
Swisha House, Big Pokey and Paul Wall baby

The song "Sittin' Sidewayz'" was playing with the bumpy noises which was Mendoza knocking boots with Devon and she was moaning and groaning like a teenage girl in a monstrous way and she was screaming with joy and passion.

The police was at the door strapped, armed, dangerous and deadly. They notice that Numbuh 2 has been there in the last 24 hours and they busted in and smash the CD player. Mendoza stopped at that last position with Devon saying, "Baby, did you hear some noises or an CD player being smashed?" Both of them were worrying and Devon hidden a gun on her back and a knife strapped to her leg. The police came and said that they are under arrest for abiding and harboring a fugitive and Devon jumped on them and stab them in their backs until one policeman thrown her to the wall and was about to shoot her. Devon screamed until Mendoza shot at the man and they was gonna jump out the window and run for their life. They can't jump in the car because the police block their ride away from them. Mendoza then discovered that they're not the real cops and they are dirty cops hired by the Delightful Children from Down The Lane to arrest anyone who get in their way. The cop grabbed Devon and kept screaming and the cop kept slapping her and Mendoza ran to the car they are about to ride in and he jumped on the roof and the cops kept shooting the roof, making Devon think he was going to get killed.

The cars were about go to the bridge and shake him loose in there and Mendoza's fingers were numb to the max and he lose grip and fall out the car and roll down where the snow is. He didn't think about how he is hurt so bad. All he can think was Devon and why he couldn't held on any longer; if he did, he would be dead. The cops think that Mendoza was dead and so did Devon. She was crying her eyes out that her man is dead and the cops kept telling her to shut up. Mendoza's rage was blinded with fury that they kidnapped Devon and after that, they left a note:

_Dear Miles Mendoza,_

_I know you got the Flyboy hiding somewhere in the apartment or anywhere else in this part of town._

_Either bring the boy or Devon can face and know the term, "swiss cheese" when it involve bullets._

_Signed,_

_The DCFDTL_

The Delightful Children was dead at all and they were faking their death to jail Numbuh 2 and mess with the gun specialist of the West Coast.

Now Numbuh 2 & Mendoza have things they cherished the most and might lose at the same time.

Numbuh 2 can lose his plane license, his weapons, his music & his freedom and life.

Mendoza can lose only one person he treasured most and that person is Devon.

* * *

The next part of Flyboy may come to you very soon. 

Review this chapter and story. Please send your review.

The songs used are from the SSX On Tour game and soundtrack. Hint: "B-Side Wins Again" was remixed from DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo.


	6. Flyboy Part 2

I don't own KND but i own some original characters in the story.

Chapter 5: Flyboy Part 2

* * *

Numbuh 1 & 2 are working on their weapons tech despite of what happening now in the time. Numbuh 2 plan to figure out how he gonna escape without the cops catching up on him. A knock on the door made came up to them and they saw Mendoza lying down on the floor with no pulse or heartbeat. The two pick him up and carry him all the way to the couch.

Mendoza finally opened his eyes and he saw Numbuh 1 & 2 staring at him really glaze-like and screamed out loud and ran to hide. Then Numbuh 1 asked, "Mendoza, why are you here now?", "Usually when Numbuh 2 knocks on your door, he had the decency to--" Nigel's lips were grabbed by the shattered Mendoza and simply told him "Just shut up, baldy."

Numbuh 2 said to him,"No, really, why are you here?". Mendoza explained to them,"The Delightful Children are not dead, they're alive.", "very alive!" The boys were shocked to hear this news. The boys cheered so happily Mendoza had to slapped them to reality. "No, you idiots! That's a bad thing! They plan to fake their death all along and try to get you in jail." Numbuh 2's smile turn into a misshapen angry stare and asked, "Do you know any bad or worse or even worse news?"

Then Mendoza said to them that the bad news is that their weapons at his place are dismantled and the worse news is they are looking for them at every direction. Numbuh 2 asked where's Devon at,which meant that he was about to bring out the even worse news. "Devon was kidnapped when the police the Delightful Children send and they brung a note that says I gotta bring you or they'll murdered her," Mendoza said in a sad and heartful way.

"That's too bad, Mendoza.", Nigel said, "Who's Devon?"

Now they are gonna searching for Devon and try to sneak her out of the hideout.

(While they're searching, here's another song moment/ **_Jah World_** by **Wu-Tang Clan**

_Him speaketh in tongues into the hearts of all flesh  
Yeah stanyoi  
Whoi_  
_Oh God, I beg for forgiveness  
So help me Lord, yes I beg for forgiveness  
Deep in my heart, please, I'm crying for forgiveness  
Allah you Akhbar, I fall to my knees for forgiveness  
Branded by the steel iron, bullets flying  
Ladies being hit through wickedness, I'm losing my grip  
I thought we lived by the books, The Bible, Koran  
We pick cotton, my back is still hot and dark and  
They threw burners in our babies' faces  
Pale hands that looked scary touched our bodies in the strangest places  
Sweat from the white man's head  
Fell on our daughters as she cried, giving white man head, almighty  
Alrighty, niggaz is screwing  
God won't you tell me why these ho niggaz is screwing?  
I'm sorry father, sacrifice me, leave me wife  
Sacrifice me twice, so my kids can see paradise..._

_Curse to the wicked snakes who try to snatch the truth away  
Cursed be the ones who try to take our youth away  
Peace to the black, the brown, the red, yellow, and white seed  
We don't discriminate man over color/creed  
They tried to snatch up our beats, son, and steal our culture  
and German Catholics, whitewashing Roman sculptures  
How dare you try to deny Allah's intelligence?  
Kidnap the truth, and destroying the black evidence_

**Meanwhile at the Hideout**

The dirty cops were playing dominoes with Devon tied up with an tear in her eye and then the Delightful Children came up to her and say after they sigh, "What's wrong, little girl? Are you both sad and mad that your man was to late to save you before he got shot into a bleeding death?" That image of him being shot drove on to her head and then they laugh and laugh at her and then one of them was trying to harass her by touching her hair and breast and smelling it. "You can't do nothing to us, Devon. You may be able to stop us as a little girl, but as a grown woman, you are nothing but a pathetic little bitch of a gun crafter who I think is now being feed by buzzards and---" they got cut off because somebody shot them in their legs and it was Numbuh 1 & Numbuh 2 strapped with big guns and are ready to fight and kill. The Delightful Children growled in annoyance and told the police to shoot to kill.

**Lyrics from "Iron Flag" by Wu-Tang Clan**

Color glocks splitters just listen there's UFO visitors  
Fly paintings remainin, reclinin pro-comissioner  
One boot off he Rudolph, know he hyped flew off  
Hibernatin, dead in the makin, ear-rake him, gear-rake him  
Technician murderer, Wu hit the universe  
Our words is crush, fingers icy slush, ringers wants Mercedes bust  
Tip bottles, Movado, sailin in some Wu googles you follow  
Mail and jail letters, sendin niggaz lottos  
What made you murder my flow, what made you rival my clothes  
What made you -- fuck it, yo son these niggaz gotta owe  
I think a lot of flows, I flip exotic hoes  
We paintin pictures if it's (?) I seen a lot of those  
Gettin fly with Ghost, power just buy the boats  
RZA your vision is exquisite, daddy hide your scrolls  
Platonic chronic shows, tonic prose  
Off the meter Panasonic know, son line me a ho

When the shooting stops, the police miss every shot and the Delightful Children were madder than a (you know). They screamed out, "You miss, you damn idiots." and Nigel and Hoagie said together, "Don't worry, he won't" and they went planning to fake them out. It worked as the police think they ain't got no bullets but unluckily for them and the DCFDTL that Mendoza crash in the window with guns strapped and shot them all in the head and bullets flew in the other body parts and they all lay dead. Mendoza screamed out, "I'm still alive, motherfuckers." Then he heard Devon's voice saying his name and his ran out to untie her and brought her a shirt to cover herself.

* * *

"I thought you gone for a second," Devon said.

"Baby, I would never tear myself away from you ever." Mendoza spoke back.

"And this is the truth. The love truth." Then they kissed and grabbed each other for 2 whole minutes without realizing that the fight is still on but that was until Numbuh 2 snapped them out of it by slapping them.

"Hello!" Numbuh 2 snapped out, "We got 1 Delightful Children escaping and we need your help."

"Sorry!" Mendoza and Devon said.

The Delightful Children escaped on a plane that flew over the 4 and they said, "Good luck catching us now you dimwitted idiots." and they laughed evilly and Mendoza was sick of them already, so he grabbed a bazooka and trying to aim in at the copter and Numbuh 2 was saying stuff like,"What the hell are you doing?" and Mendoza's response was "something I or** you** should have done a long time ago." He shot the missile at the copter and the Delightful Children's laughter ended with screaming in terror and as the missile could have hit them but it missed and they said, "HA! You missed" and Mendoza said, "I wasn't aiming at you, stupid and so long, you creepy-ass motherfucker!" and the missile had an heat seeking direction that shot the weapons in the plane. The Delightful Children screamed abruptly stopped in the explosion along with their deaths and their final implosion.

Numbuh 1 & Numbuh 2 never thought that their greatest enemy's death would been seen but it did. The real police show up the next day and found hundreds of illegal weapons from Mendoza's lab but since they never penned it on him, he was never the suspect.

**

* * *

The Aftermath**

As for Mendoza and Devon, they went to Bora Bora for a little relaxation and downtime.

"Hey," he said in a calm tone, "You're getting burned. Let me rub some of these sunblock on you."

Devon asked him, "Did you really meant that you would never tear yourself away from me?" and he was interrupted by his cellphone.

Then on his cellphone, it was Numbuh 1 & Numbuh 2 on the line and they said that him and Devon are honored with KND Metal Honors for bravery and action. Also, they asked him to be in another assignment in that very destination.

"You gotta be kidding me." Mendoza said as Devon giggled.

* * *

Their mission led to another chapter coming soon to a page near you.

Rated M for Graphic Violence and Lots and Lots Of Sex.

Reviews:Please Write them and no flames (whatever that is).


	7. The Beast or Lockdown part 1

I don't own KND but i own the original characters I put in the story.

Chapter 7:

The Beast (or Lockdown: Words Spoken Like a True Gun)

* * *

Right now, a young woman named Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh 5 is now prisonmate number 14678 for the murder of her sister. They eventually found out about her murder, according to her parents and the KND Moonbase a few years back. She absolutely regretting killing her sister at the wrong time.

One day, she received a letter by someone anonymous and she also know that anonymous somewhere. The letter said:

_Dear Ms. Lincoln,_

_The time has come to break you out of the Ohio State Prison and time for you to join our covert organization of the United Guns of America (or U.G.A. for short). We heard about you murdering your older sister and she was the top notorious enemy of the U.G.A, so at the time of 12:30, you break out of that prison and fight like you never fight before._

_Signed,_

_Mr. F._

She thought it was some kind of prank letter or a joke the guards were trying to pull but the letter is real and she even recognize the clarification of the letter and so she sleeps until tomorrow morning wondering her freedom.

**

* * *

The Next Day**

Abby was at the showers washing her body and she was getting dressed for the breakout. The guards call her out for a gym workout and she got the workout part as in, when she was close to the escape door, she grabbed the taser gun and shocked the guard up his private area and suckerpunch the other guards and ran off. But she was cut off by every prison guard in the area and notice she was outarmed and outnumbered but she sneak in a weapon that's as deadly as a blade and sharper as a knife and she started cutting guards.

(While she's fighting, a song called **_Enemy of the Enemy _**by **_Asian Dub Foundation_** is playing)

Enemy of the Enemy is a Friend (Til he's the enemy again)  
Babylon is really burning this time  
coming home to roost on a Soviet landmine  
Climbing out the subway burning eyes spinning head  
Walking through the. station breaking into a cold sweat  
Is the ticking time bomb in my head or your bag  
Have you been snorting white lines with President Gas  
Crawling from the wreckage of my tumblin' tower block  
Someone else had to finish the job  
It was the enemy of the enemy  
The enemy of the enemy  
The enemy of the enemy  
He's a friend  
Til he's the enemy again  
Starin' out the window at 50 000 feet  
At the mercy of the skies there's no escape velocity  
And as your eyes meet my skin see the terror on your face  
Do You want it to stop put yourself in their place  
Where what your life is worth depends on where you live  
Too many generations down the line to forgive  
If all you knew was total war from every side  
You'd have to decide  
Who's the enemy of the enemy  
The enemy of the enemy  
Who's the enemy of the enemy  
He's a friend  
til he's the enemy again  
Choose the enemy  
Know the enemy  
Love the enemy  
Feed the enemy  
Sleep with the enemy  
Arm the enemy  
Sell the enemy  
Bomb the enemy  
Keep your friends close  
Keep your enemies closer

After she stopped cutting guards, a copter arrived at the perfect timing and pick up Numbuh 5 in the nick of time. She saw the men dressed in black with masks and the women dressed in onyx with masks, too. She noticed a little something strange about the people you abducted her but they revealed themselves after they land.

* * *

The first 4 revealing was Numbuhs 1-4 and Numbuh 5 was shocked. Her own friends breaking her out of prison when they was separated for the last 6 years. Abby looked at Nigel with his beard and although his baldness still reoccur, the first thing she did was to... Slap the taste out of his mouth.

"Hey, what you do that for?", Nigel questioned. Abby said, "I can't you and the others would try to rescue me from the prison especially since y'all abandoned me at my time of need...or bail for that matter and now, you expect me to accept your apology after 6 long years?"

Then he quietly said, "Yes." and Abby kicked him in his you-know-whats.

A deep voice from the copter came to her and said, "Look, Lincoln, like it or not we are the only ones you got. Your mom and dad are divorced and they moved to different cities and now, you all alone now but your friends can change that."

Abby walked up to him and said, "Then who the fuck are you?" He deliberately said to her, "Who the fuck am I? I'll tell you who the fuck I am. My name is Andre Fearon and I run the United Guns of America. We want you Abigail and we need you." And then she said, "Why do you need a killer like me?" "Because your city, the town and America are in danger because of this durgery of war and violence.", Fearon said. Abby also got a look of the remaining 3 top score agents of the U.G.A.

**

* * *

The Teammates**

**Name**:Andre Fearon

**D.O.B:10/5/69**

**Age:36**

**Specialty:Leader of the U.G.A**

**Nationality:African-American**

**Spouse:Sunni Fearria**

**Name**:Miles Mendoza

**D.O.B:5/12/74**

**Age:31**

**Specialty:Gun Inventor, Tech Officer**

**Nationality:African-American, Puerto-Rican**

**Spouse:Athena "Devon" Long**

**Name**:Sunni Fearria

**D.O.B:12/7/75**

**Age:30**

**Specialty:Second-In-Command of the U.G.A, Assault Leader**

**Nationality:Asian (Taiwanese) & African-American**

**Spouse:Andre Fearon**

**Name**:Athena "Devon" Long

**D.O.B:3/9/82**

**Age:24**

**Specialty:Diversional Tactics and Medical Officer**

**Nationality:Asian (Japanese) & French/Greek**

**Spouse:Miles Mendoza**

"Now they you met the team, what do we do now?", Mendoza said. "Well, first we gotta get something for the way home and since you been in jail for a long time, you gotta have that something, you know what I mean?", Fearon said.

The group was down at a burger joint called Big Man's and Fearon was munching on the Big Stackful Burger and the others watching him eat was like a lion's feeding time: Unsatisfying and Violently.

Abby said, " Can we get a move on, fool?", "After I get another fries and shake.", He replied. Then Numbuh 2 said, "Hey, you work for us and you gonna do--" and then Fearon interrupted and said, "What I want, when I went and what I need because technically, you work for us now."

Sunni imply to Fearon's point and said, "Because right now, we just broken 15 federal laws including:

Aiding and Abetting a Fugitive, Murdering Multiple Security Guards and the personal favorite of mine, Grand Theft Chopper"

Mendoza said to them, "So we ain't gonna do shit right away since that last mission of me blowing up some creepy children's plane (See Flyboy Part 2, Previous Chapter) and making sure the cops don't breaking the place in." As the 3 main explainers walk to the car, Devon said to them, "Look, they're not really unstable at people sometimes, they're just a little rough like Mendoza. You know we're dating, right?" Then Numbuh 2 distinctly said, "We know, Devon. We know because I seen you doing it in the shower early at y'all place."

Mendoza walked back into the place and said, "Hey baby I think we forgotten something and I think it's..." What he was really doing was slapping Numbuh 2 in the back of the head for the comment about them in the shower joke. "...That's what I forgot."

Numbuh 3 explained, "Look, I know we ain't been keeping you company for the last 6 years so just get over it already."

Numbuh 5 said, "Just shut up, Kuki." and she had a stupefied look in her face.

"Okay.", Fearon said confused. "We need to find a safe house to hide in. Somebody got any ideas?"

"I got the perfect one," Mendoza said. "But we need to take a little detour around the place."

The 8 got in separate cars and rode in to the place Mendoza was talking about. The place was a old neighborhood called Hardhead Ambition, the home town of Mendoza. We wanted to check out his technical business right down to chop shop.

Nobody knows what will happen next. Will you?

2 more parts coming right up.

Some dialogue was from the movie **_XXX:State Of The Union,_**which could have done better in the box office, but the crappiest movie have to get it. Now i am dissing movies that in the Academy Awards

on ABC 8/7p.

* * *

VOTE FOR TERRENCE HOWARD FOR HUSTLE & FLOW 


	8. Alert

Attention, Fanfiction readers,

Right now, I gotta put my story _Afterthought_ on hiatus because I can't think of ideas for the next chapter but I got an new story coming soon to Fanfiction and this time, it's going to be Rated T for Teen, since the other one is rated M for Mature. But I'm gonna stick to movie ratings on Fanfiction.

KG

K+PG

TPG-13

MR

but you can stick with video or computer game ratings. It's your decision.

P.S. In case you didn't see the academy awards last week, i know Terrence Howard didn't win Best Actor in _Hustle & Flow _but the song, "It's Hard Out Here For A Pimp", won Best Song and the other movie he's in _Crash_ took home Best Picture.


	9. The Lockdown Part 2

Now I'm continuing with the breakthrough gripping story, **_Afterthought_**.

Don't own KND (like always).

Chapter 9: The Lockdown part 2:Words Spoken Like a True Gun

The KND and the G.U.N.Z. arrived at the Dell Checkpoint (made it up) where it's next to the Hardhead Ambition neighborhood where Mendoza, the supportive Gun lives.

"Well, this is the Ambition," Mendoza said, "Is it like home or paradise?"

Nigel immediately said, "It's like a dump! Look at this place...How the hell are we supposed to track down whoever watching us? Mostly, every major suspect is either dead or in jail. Like Father and The Delightful Children!" Everybody stare at Nigel as an complete result of negative attitude.

"Well," Fearon started out, "It may be a dump, but it's the only shelter we got because all y'all houses either crashed, blown up, shot down or investigated by the so-called punk ass police."

"At least, some grateful people stuck up by me unlike y'all ungrateful motherfuckers," Mendoza said. "Ain't I right?"

"Yeah, Come on, what's the point of doing this if we ain't got a place to stay?" Devon said. "It might be good."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Okay, now this sucks?" Devon immediately said. "What?" Questioned Fearon & Mendoza. "I'm sorry, babe, but this house got serious problems like the sink.(Paused for 2 Seconds) No running water! And the shower...Nasty green guck of oh, so nasty shit that I don't wanna mention." Then out of the blue, the ceiling collapsed with Sunni, felling down on her ass and mention "Yeah, She's right." and then got dizzy and fell down.

Waiting for them outside, a dirty dozen of samurai (named every color people know,even extras like black, white, brown, indigo, beige & pink) ordered by a mysterious stranger in the car and told them to, "Execute every last one of them and make it quick." So the samurai went depart and split into their own separate ways and find the KND and the G.U.N.Z.

* * *

THE BATTLES

FEARON vs. THE RED SAMURAI

Fearon had to use the bathroom or what's left of it. When he got out, the samurai jumped out and sucker punch him in the face that knock him the fuck out. Fearon had completely surprised with the beatdown and said, "I don't know who you are, but you are so gonna die." and began the showdown between Fearon and the Samurai. The samurai knows what he is doing but what he didn't know that Fearon was a natural with Martial Arts and suddenly Fearon duck a punch and jump up and grab the metal bars and twist-kick him and grab their swords and began sword fighting and this is nothing compare what you saw at the movies. They kept on fighting until the samurai cuts him in the shoulder and his sword fell and with Fearon looking helpless, the samurai knew he would succeed at killing him but at the last minute he trip the samurai and grab his sword and stab him at the head and the chest and now the samurai is dead. As Fearon stand up to victory, he's gotta warn everybody at the house that samurai are in the building but somebody else besides Fearon already encounter them.

* * *

SUNNI vs. THE PINK SAMURAI

Now Sunni is being attacked and trapped by a pink samurai and this one is a girl and highly trained and skilled which leaves Sunni to either panic or fight for her life. She runs, but not in a cowardly way, she was planning something for the female samurai. She laced some explosives in the walkway only detected at the samurai and grab her gun and tuck it inside her clothing and the samurai follow her and miss the explosives because she head jumped first and Sunni started shooting at her but kept missing. She was cornered with the samurai like a predator getting its prey, which is Sunni. She noticed that the walls in the room was thin and like so, she breaks the wall and grabbing her gun and shoots the samurai in her head without noticing and the samurai was getting dizzy in the head and fell in the explosives and collapse into the ground and dies and Sunni actually feel sorry for this girl because that was a fucked-up way to die.

* * *

NIGEL vs. THE BEIGE SAMURAI

The beige samurai was just a kid, about 14 years old and he thought he was just some kid pretending to be one and Nigel was wrong. The kid beat and stomp the shit out of him and Nigel bleed so much in the leg and the kid was merciless to him and Nigel was really starting to think that his life was going to an end. But Nigel had a set of tranquillizer darts and stab the darts into the leg and his legs are quaked and feel like Jell-O and soon the kid would fall asleep and just to make sure, Nigel put one in his butt.

3 Samurai were defeated with 2 dead and one drugged, the others have been encounted with the rest of the samurai and soon to be faced with different showdowns.

* * *

Next Chapter: Battles Ablazin'

HOAGIE vs. THE YELLOW SAMURAI

ABBY vs. THE ORANGE SAMURAI

SUNNI & FEARON vs. THE BLUE AND GREEN SAMURAI

KUKI & WALLY vs. THE BLACK & WHITE SAMURAI

MENDOZA & DEVON vs. THE PURPLE & INDIGO SAMURAI

NIGEL vs. THE BROWN SAMURAI

The 2 chapters with the fights are coming next after this chapter once I get the chapter up.

From me to you, have a good summer and make it last because I'm out of school and I feel good.

The G.U.N. aka MrGunz


	10. Battles Ablazin' part 1

The last chapter may be safe for you, but during the next 4 chapters called _Battles Ablazin'_, some following chapter includes mentions of blood, gore, sexual reference, thoughts of sensuality and sex.

(Don't Own KND/ I'm going with 4 because some chapters will be long)

Chapter 10:Battles Ablazin' 1: The Deep Line Of Water

After the 3 battles leaving one samurai unconscious while the others are gathering information about the team. The mysterious man in the car said to one of them,"Where are the other 2 samurai, red and pink?" The right-hand man responded with, "It seems that the red samurai has impaled in the different body parts and the pink one is...nowhere to be found, either dead or alive but we found the person who did this to her." He pulled out an report about the person (you know who it is) and did a computer search and look up her name and just as he find out in a evil he responded, "Sunni Fearria? Ain't that the girl who's, oh I don't know, dating Fearon!"

"So?" the right-hand man responded, "Fearon will be all over us like a serial killer with its' victims. The last time somebody mess with Fearon's women, they're dead. He spend hours making guns with genuine bullets or explosives to kill us all. He is a gunrunner!",The mysterious one explained. "But since he's helping the KND, well the former KND, there's nothing to lose."

* * *

LATER

Sunni was sleeping while Fearon was searching more of the samurai in case they came. She woke up because she had a nightmare about the gunshot explosive scene and ask Fearon, "Do you think that if we did something brutal to a enemy, some of us feel sorry for them and the way they die?" Fearon questioned her with this, "So I'm guessing you had a bad dream about the samurai you killed and exploded?" Look, Sunni, if you was devastated that they might come after you, they won't. Big Bad Fearon will put the fear in them and so will you. I check with Abby with the weapons I designed for her and they will be finished by morning." Sunni was still feeling scared for a moment and said to him, "They might come tonight. These people don't give a damn about who you are unless they're stupid enough to do it." Then sounded relieved and said "Then I ain't got nothing to worry, so I might as well go back to sleep" and then went back to sleep and Fearon woke her up and said, "Who said anything about going to sleep?" and Sunni know what he was talking about.Fearon and Sunni both are in the mood to do this if no interruptions were made.First, they both kissed each other and started to take each other clothes off. Fearon used a little talk and said, "You're wearing that rose bra I like so much." and Sunni said in a sexy voice, "That's because I want you to play with it and take it off." Sunni moan and moan until they wanted to make a new game that involved stripping. So Sunni changed into something comfortable and Fearon put on some slow music and Sunni listening to his every word when it involved stripping. She took off her shirt and little skirt and said, "Anything else?" "No, come here, sexy.", Fearon said and they were in the mood and until they heard some noise backstairs and both ran downstairs to get the KND to wake up and saw two samurai in the color of blue and green.

FEARON & SUNNI vs. THE BLUE & GREEN SAMURAI

"Where is the bitch named Sunni?" The Blue one questioned. Fearon responded to that diss about his girl and said, "I don't know and she ain't no bitch unlike you, looking like a two dirty M&M's. I oughta kill you where you stand right now." and the samurai saw her behind Fearon and rush to her and said, "BEAT THIS BITCH!" and Fearon added, "Sunni, run! I got the blue one. You got the green asshole!" and with force he said to him, "Where you going, motherfucker?" Then he punched him in the jaw and threw him all other the place. Sunni tried to ran from the green one but he jumped in front of her all the time and tries to hit her but she kept ducking and blocking his blows but when she block, the samurai headbutt her and knock her out and said, "See what happens when you mess with the samurai, you stupid little bitch?" Sunni gasped and whimpered so scared for her life. "Like our sister, you are about to go up in smoke." Then Sunni screamed and screamed so loudly that everyone in the house heard her and noticed the house is under attack. "What you gotta say other that?" he said but had a knife through his stomach and Fearon was the one stabbing him in the back and said, "Didn't I say I'll kill you where you stand?" and Fearon pull out the knife and push him out the edge and laid down dead. Sunni got up and Fearon help her get up and asked if she's okay.Fearon sees the cuts of her bleeding arms and said, "I'm going to get medical help but first, I'm taking you to bed so you can relax." After he tuck her in bead and gave her a get well kiss, he was gonna call somebody but that got to him first. Mendoza was the first to response this, "What happened last night? I went to sleep and I heard a noise and why is Sunni all bruised and cut?" Devon approached to her and see what has happened to her, "She is cut very badly. Do anyone know any medical treatment?"

Abby said, "Well, Kuki was the medical doctor or nurse in our sector. She can help you with this."

"Here's one problem." Nigel responded, "Where is she? And where is Wally?" Everyone's cellphone got a text message "911" from Kuki, meaning to tell them she and Wally has encounter another samurai but this time, The Black and White Samurai. Hoagie made a one statement and said, "Oh No. This isn't revenge business. This is war with them."

_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED_

_(About the last chapter, The Battles Ablazin chapters are gonna be 4, not 2)_

_Next:_Battles Ablazin' 2:No Way Out


	11. Battles Ablazin' part 2

Now I'm presenting _Battles Ablazin' 2: No Way Out_ in the breakthrough story, _Afterthought_. Please note 2 profane words will be a bleep for obvious reasons. Don't own KND.

Chapter 11 (or 10/except the alert): _Battles Ablazin' 2: No Way Out _

_FLASHBACK (never before read)_

Wally was walking with the group because he heard Sunni's bloodcurdling scream and what happened, Kuki saw a one former childhood thing on the floor: A rainbow monkey. Wally look behind him and said, "Hey! Kuki! The scream is coming from that way. Kuki come on. Mendoza is gonna go hell on earth on us and..." He paused for a second and ran up to her and two samurai dress in black & white are hiding in camouflage to the walls. Kuki looked at the Rainbow Monkey and noticed the words: "LOOK OUT" and they jump out of the walls and try to grab her and Kuki escaped screaming at Wally. Earlier, the rest heard a noise from downstairs and must have thought it was somebody next door. "HELP!" The green-sleeved Asian girl shrieked and Wally was waiting for her to get out of there. "Wally. Man, I'm glad you're here. Some guys in black and white samurai wear was trying to kill me." She said, "Plus, my cellphone is running low and I need to--" Wally interrupted her and grab the cellphone and text message "911" for everybody's phone in the building.

The samurai grabbed Kuki and cover her mouth from screaming so they would get her to shut up. "Shut the hell up, you cbleep and lay still because I'm gonna enjoy this." the white dress warrior said.

Wally put a little stab in them but didn't get the job done.The black one approached to him and said, "H-H-He-Hey! Who the fuck are you and what the shit is that? A knife? Try to rescue your girlfriend?" They taunted him like old times and the white one responded, "Well, Boo-Fucking-Hoo." And then the samurai knock him out of submission and left him unconscious for a hour.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

KUKI & WALLY vs. THE BLACK & WHITE SAMURAI

An hour later, Wally woken up with an bang in his head along with a headache and see if the samurai disappear so they can get out of here but when he was searching for her, things got a little more difficult for him because Kuki was laying of a bed, abused, in cuts of blood and the signs point out to him that Kuki just got **_raped_**. "KUKI!" He screamed and hollered every hallway in the house as his friend (or so he says) was abused by a couple of samurai in black and white. He tries to wake her up but nothing can come. "Great. First it's Sunni and now it's you. It gonna be you. Don't worry, Kuki because you'll live and those guys are good as dead." Wally said in a fierce voice.

(MEANWHILE)

Mendoza was checking here they went when he saw blood tracks of the floor and figure either Wally is beaten up or Kuki was raped. He call all the remaining KND members to that spot and try to analyze the blood from the floor and it was really both from Kuki & Wally.

(CONTINUING)

Wally jumped from the stairs and starting blasting every bullet in the gun until he actually hit somebody and shouting, "Where the hell you think you're going? Raping more innocent women?" Then he kick the samurai in the head causing brain damage in his head and flip his way to the one who raped Kuki and the samurai try to run and that's when he noticed that the Blue samurai planned the whole rape and Wally put a bullet in his brain and left him stark dead. Wally run faster than the bullet in a open way when he chased the samurai and the samurai turn back and fight back with him. The black samurai laid him out first and kept on fighting until Wally stab him in the kneecap and beheaded him. Now, he's looking at the white samurai as the guilty one as the lay one cut from him, a gunshot has heard from the distance and the person was Kuki. Kuki pointed the gun directly the gun at the samurai and said, "Are you gonna shoot me? We all know you can't do it." Wally was shouting, "Kuki, shoot him. You don't give a damn what he says. Besides, he deserve it."

"Shut the fuck up, kid." The samurai said. "Your girlfriend can't do it because she's always weak. She's your weakness, kid." "Kuki, what are you waiting for? Shoot him! You are not weak or anybody's weakness." The samurai jumped at Kuki again and got in her face and said, "Besides, he's gonna die with me." and then Kuki got up with force and anger and screamed out "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and shot him up in the air and Wally jumped in the air and sliced his head. Wally pick up the head and said, "Now who's weak, bleephead?" Kuki ran up to him and gave him an hug for believing in her to kill the dude and did a small kiss.

Later, both of them ran up to the room and they bumped into Fearon and said, "Man, watch where the hell you goi—Oh, Fearon, never mind." After the abrupt stop, Fearon meant to tell them, "Where have y'all been? Everyone's looking for you." "Never mind that." Wally said, "Where's Sunni? Kuki got something for the cuts." Fearon told them she's in the room resting and sleeping. "You been where the whole time?" They asked. Fearon nod his head as a yes because he need to be with her for comfort.

Fearon told Sunni to wake up and she did and told her, "Baby, listen. Kuki got something for you and the cuts." She asked what is it and he told her, "Some healing medicine or something like that. I didn't know the name of it."

Sunni stare at the security camera and saw two other samurai in the color purple and indigo.When she saw the samurai, she screams as if she being injured again and warns the rest about the samurai especially Mendoza and Devon. They told her to calm down but she warns about the samurai that are after Mendoza and Devon.

* * *

SNEAK PEEK (Battles Ablazin 3:Gun Ambition)

_There's an sneak peek in the next chapter especially for all Fanfiction readers._

Devon was going back to her room because she had to change clothes and took a shower. The indigo samurai was looking to see her undressed and the most freaky part of this is the samurai is a girl and a lesbian 'cause if she was a guy, she would have a major erection. Devon showered while the lesbian samurai searched for some info about her but the shower was turn off and the samurai had to hide from her. Devon was drying herself and her hair then putting some clothes but when she was halfway through with her underwear and shirt, she look behind her and saw the samurai, scream and called for help but the samurai cover her mouth and made her asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Tune in tomorrow!


	12. Battles Ablazin' part 3

Disclaimer:DON'T OWN KND. Now I'm bringing the full presentation of _Battles Ablazin 3:Gun Ambition _of the breakthrough story, _Afterthought._

Chapter 12 (11): _Battles Ablazin 3:Gun Ambition _

Devon was going back to her room because she had to change clothes and took a shower. The indigo samurai was looking to see her undressed and the most freaky part of this is the samurai is a girl and a lesbian 'cause if she was a guy, she would have a major erection. Devon showered while the lesbian samurai searched for some info about her but the shower was turn off and the samurai had to hide from her. Devon was drying herself and her hair then putting some clothes but when she was halfway through with her underwear and shirt, she look behind her and saw the samurai, scream and called for help but the samurai cover her mouth and made her asleep.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

MENDOZA & DEVON vs. THE PURPLE & INDIGO SAMURAI

Mendoza heard some screams came from his room and figure if Devon was still inside the room. He ran to check in there but some samurai who dressed in purple jumped in front of him and punch him in the jaw. "Beware my mysterious ways," The Purple Samurai said. "Your girlfriend ain't safe no more. She's been captured by the Indigo Samurai." When Mendoza heard the message, he laughed and laughed and thought the man was bullshitting him. "Okay, The Color Purple, Now move out of the way before I slice and dice you into sushi." The samurai pushed Mendoza as a sign of inter annoyance and in a huff and said, "Look, Purple Rain, I'm not gonna warn you. Move the fuck out of my way." Then the fight was on.

(Song lyrics from Ice Cube's new album_Laugh Now, Cry Later_ and the song, "Stop Snitchin'"

Ice Cube (yeah!) Callin from a California state penitentiary  
(Let me out this motherfucker)  
We got over two million motherfuckers locked up  
(Let me out this motherfucker) Stop snitchin  
Now how many MC's must get booed  
Before somebody say don't fuck with Cube (you know!)  
I'll strip you nude (butt-ass) in your living room  
Face down, paralyzed from the waist down  
I'm a buckin clown, but don't fuck around  
Doin movies now, but I'll lay you down  
South Central style, pull them thangs out  
Don't make a millionare have to send you there  
You know the story of the tortoise nigga and the hare  
Nigga run nigga run never get there  
I'ma walk, fuck a bitch when I get there  
Nigga this a marathon, ask Farrakhan  
Fuck the cemetery that I'm buried on (fuck 'em)  
The blood of Ice Cube got to carry on (forever)  
Forever what the fuck are they yellin?  
"Gangsta Gangsta," nigga stop tellin - stop snitchin  
You can have whatever you want  
In the hood, it's do's and don'ts  
So when it get hot in this kitchen  
Stop snitchin, nigga stop snitchin  
Microphone master, super rhyme maker  
Gun blaster, who's the life taker (who?)  
Who the fuck is a lifetime Laker?  
I slap the Maybeline off Tammy Faye Baker  
Who the fuck got more than an acre?  
In Los Angeles I got to have paper  
I'm a nigga, don't talk to my neighbors  
Straight asshole, always up in Vegas (yay yay)  
Lay it out for these niggaz to follow  
Get the point, but these points is hollow  
Now this here, is hard to swallow  
But if you do it's like hittin the lotto  
Little nigga with big bravado  
Hit the throttle niggaz hit the bottle  
Can give a fuck if they life is hollow  
Where the fuck was you, when I rocked the Apollo, bitch?  
Ay, who put this thing together? Me, that's who  
Who I trust? Who I trust? ME, THAT'S WHO!  
Nigga nigga nigga, can't you see  
Somehow your words incarcerate me  
Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee  
Lock me up in my prime, Muhammad Ali  
Get out whup yo' ass like Muhammad Ali  
Rumble in the Jungle, nigga don't play Dumbo  
In the hood nigga known as Columbo  
Get the people on the phone, tell the jumble  
Spit fluid and swear he didn't do it  
Got my bottom bitch locked up with Martha Stewart  
She say she had the hoe cookin deep dish  
She say Martha fuckin cook fish and eat fish  
Westside y'all niggaz got to peep this  
That's your weakness, can't keep a secret  
Don't say shit, boy that's basic  
They want to send a nigga back to the slave ship  
Stop snitchin  
You can have whatever you choose  
But out here, it's don'ts and do's  
So after we finish this mission  
Stop snitchin, nigga stop snitchin

Okay, okay  
One two, in the place to be  
You rockin with Ice Cube, and the homey Swizz Beatz

Keep your fuckin mouth shut man

As the fight comes to end, leaving Mendoza a cut in the arm and the samurai with stab wounds, the two yell out the warrior yell and rush into themselves for the final cut and it cames with a pause...

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

The tension between Devon and the Indigo Samurai was getting' a bit freaky all of a sudden when she woke up, she was tied in a chair stripped to her underwear and next thing you know, the samurai come over there and try to give her tongue (French kissing) but Devon would have refuse if the chair wasn't tied up and she would have slap her when she was touching her breast and caressing it and the samurai said her, " I hope you want a little breast milk for energy, baby." and she took off her outfit and place her breast in Devon's face and she quietly said, "Baby never drink again." The samurai shoved her face in her breast and vice versa. Then somebody came barging through the door and it was Mendoza. He was looking at the scene he mistook for and said, "Usually, I enjoy this if I was in a threesome with two women but I thought you was torturing her, not pleasuring her." "Do I look like I'm having a good time!" Devon shouted. "She tried to make me her sex slave and you was thinking I enjoy it?" That's when Mendoza got to her face and said, "Well, excuse me, I was fighting for my life with the Starz InBlack logo (Watch it-if you got it) and suddenly, you're in much pain?" The indigo samurai interrupted and said to Mendoza, "What is the purple one?" and he said, "He's dead."

The indigo one stated that she didn't care much for the samurai and so she decided to leave the town and forget this ever happened except the sensual sequence. She spoke and said,"Well, since I'm a hired hand, I might as well leave town and call me in case you want a threesome." Mendoza snatched the card and the samurai said one last sentence, "Oh, and tell Devon I enjoy...well, you know." As she left, Mendoza unties Devon and handed her shirt and she took the card from him and said, "You're getting a threesome, all right. With my foot in your ass and my fist in your eyes." She threw the card away and didn't know he kept a extra. Fearon, along with Sunni, Kuki & Wally met with them later and told Mendoza he watch the whole thing. "So now you think my samurai fight skills are gritty?" Fearon didn't meant that as he said, "I was talking about the indigo samurai making the sex tape with Devon." Then suddenly out of the blue, Sunni, Devon & Kuki all knocked him upside his head and Mendoza and Wally laughed their ass off and then Fearon did the same thing as they did to him. "Wait," Mendoza stated, "Since 9 samurai in here and 7 have died and 2 ran off, 3 more were in here and the other three remained are..." Then it show Hoagie's face, Abby's face and Nigel's face as they are the only one left to fight the remaining samurai.

* * *

Next chapter: Battles Ablazin 4: The final chapter(All for Glory and the Rights & their fights)

Final Battles:

NIGEL vs. THE BROWN SAMURAI

HOAGIE vs. THE YELLOW SAMURAI

ABBY vs. THE ORANGE SAMURAI

TO BE CONTINUED...again.


	13. Battles Ablazin' part 4

Now we bring to you the final part of the chapter, not the story of _Afterthought _because after this chapter, there is two more where they came from and it's the mind of MrGunz. Some parts of references of _Samurai Champloo._

Chapter 13 (or 12): Battles Ablazin' 4:The Final Chapter- All for glory with the rights & their fights

* * *

"This is bull," Fearon said. "There ain't no way the last samurai can fight them. Abby's an expert but the other two are scared straight shitless. The bald dude was scared of flies once." Mendoza paused him for a second and said to him, "First of all, came down and them samurai ain't gonna let them pump them up and what's the worst that can happen?"

NIGEL vs. THE BROWN SAMURAI

(background music: _Funkin _by Fat Jon of Samurai Champloo Fame)

Nigel, Abby and Hoagie split in three ways to find the gang and meet them there and the first thing he said was, "This sucks," in a monotone voice. "One day, some dude in a wannabe samurai getup comes and say you are in a elite group called The G.U.N. What a big motherf..." Then he was cut off by a man in a brown samurai suit. "Hey, watch were you are...WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed as he saw another samurai of a brown color and it was his brother(the beige samurai's brother).

(background music switches into: _1st Samurai _by Nujabes of Samurai Champloo Fame)

Nigel ran and try to find a weapon that can be likely to kill the samurai but the close thing he find was another dart and this one has poison inside it. So, he got a straw, fill it up with poison, put the dart in the straw and shot it straight to the samurai's head and he abruptly stop (just like the background music and changes it to _Piano Black _by The Seatbelts from Cowboy Bebop Fame) and the samurai fall and treble before Nigel's eyes and died of a poison dart. Then he soon escapes.

HOAGIE vs. THE YELLOW SAMURAI

He was at the kitchen at the time looking for something for eat and not found a damn thing and says, "We had to come here. There ain't no food, nothing to drink, not even one amount of booze." Then someone handed liquor to him and like someone stupid enough to take it, he thanks him but look behind him and he saw the yellow samurai with swords and tricks up his sleeve blazin' and ran off but different then Nigel because he ran like a little biotisch and said, "Oh, Sugar Honey Ice Tea." and in slow motion he try to jump up the elevator but the samurai noticed he was faking and push him off but he grab the rope and got out quickly and accidentally press a button and some elevator came down the samurai looking down and suddenly he was push down and the elevator smash him down and bleed all over himself. Hoagie escaped just at the nick of time and found a beer and walked away.

* * *

ABBY vs THE ORANGE SAMURAI

The final solo battle was up and Abby was the last girl or person standing for the orange samurai and she was up for it. Then suddenly, a bright sun-like figure appeared and said to her, "You're Abigail Lincoln, the girl who killed her own sister, right?" Then Abby said, "And you're the samurai coming to off me, are you?" They stared at each other and put on the war faces (at the same time, background music:_Tubed!(Drum Please) & Million Way of The Drum _by FORCE OF NATURE, fat jon & Nujabes from SC Fame are playing) and quickly grab their swords and fight. She quickly from the samurai's fight swordplays and ran to the wall and punch him without an notice and the samurai grab her and punch her back two times and pick her up and bash her head to the wall. Abby got up looking unstable and getting ready to make her move. She got her sword and quickly cut his arm and the samurai yelled in shock as his arm was cut by Abby and she turn off the lights and all of a sudden 3 more samurai show up and Abby figure out a way to kill them: Kill Bill style. As the cut them one by one and the remaining one left was standing before her face. As she takes the sword and get ready, the lights were on and the samurai was a little kid. Abby looked in pity at him and just cut the sword and grab him and spank him and while she was, she said, "This is what you get for fucking around with samurai. Now get the hell home." The boy cried as walked downstairs and the orange samurai jumped in front of her and do one last fight. She and the samurai kept on sword fighting and in the heat of it, she cut the samurai's leg off and as he screams, he fall to his big bang death.

TO BE CONTINUED (for 2 more chapters)

The whole Abby sequence was inspired by _Kill Bill: Vol. 1_ and the last 2 are coming up.


	14. The Silver Bullet Touch and the clones

Now we're getting to the end of this story, I got 2 chapters left in the story, _Afterthought. _With the samurai gone (10 dead, 2 missing). The mystery man that everybody read and heard about will be revealed in this chapter. Don't own KND

* * *

Chapter 14: The Silver Bullet Touch: The Grand Finale

"All my samurai have failed and died just to get to those members," the mystery man said. "That's it! I should've done something a long time ago." The mystery man got out of the car and weirdly flames were coming out of his hands. As he got in the house, the KND team and the G.U.N. team might back at Fearon's room.

"You too?" Wally said when the rest of the KND members fought the samurai moments and chapters ago. Then Nigel and Hoagie explain their fights and said, "So 10 or 20 samurai coming for us and those punks don't know when you mess with us, you get killed. And then the leader came in and I--" A security camera tape played what really happened and saw the 2 of them screaming and hollering. The rest of the team laughed and Mendoza said, "Fighting, huh? You ran a little bitch!" and both embarrassed members took the heat. "Alright, alright,." Fearon stated. "We might as well get out of here and get on with our lives."

"Please!" Devon quickly stated. As the team pack their stuff and try to get out of here but the mystery man was standing right in front of them and at the time he was no longer called that.

"Father?" Abby questioned. "The person who referring to is dead, remember? I'm his brother and The Delightful Children's uncle. So just call me Uncle." He stated. "Uncle?" Fearon questioned. "I'm guessing you can't think of a good name."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Uncle yelled, "He told me after he got shot by this greensleeve bitch..." After that, Wally put a gun behind his back. "I run this business of killing you dbleeps & cbleeps but that wasn't the original plan. The Delightful Children was involve but the big bad gunrunner and his Asian bitch over there blow them up and now I'm through talking." Uncle kick and punch Wally in the stomach and snatch his gun. "You think you gonna shoot me? Huh, motherfucker?" Then Fearon punched him 3 times and didn't fall down. "Nice try, Fearon but my motto of revenge is 'Why kill the killer when you can fuck his girlfriend up?'" He grabbed and pulled Sunni by her hair and Sunni ran away from him and he try to grab her again and Devon kicked him in the crutch and yell to his face and said, "I guessing you can't have any kids around." Then she kicked him in the face and Uncle fall down. He got up and attack Devon and punch her in the jaw and stab and cut her in the arm, leaving her stab and cut wounds. Mendoza jumped up and put a Shaolin/streetfighting mix fight in him and about to bring it on

(background music: _Dead Season _from SC Fame)

Mendoza and Uncle each grab an weapon: Mendoza got an chain ball and sword and Uncle got an sword and switchblade. Mendoza's chainball made a beating out of Uncle plus he try to cut him a couple of times but it turns out Uncle got a cloning device that can clone him about 9 times. Once he cloned himself 9 times the Uncle everybody was up against.

* * *

(background music: _flip, Death Wish, Dry & Sneak Chamber _from SC Fame)

(BM :_flip-_first sequence)

The first clone of him knock Mendoza out of his mind and thenWally came after Uncle and flip him over the edge of the stairs but Uncle didn't repent as he jump back up and grab a gun and shoot Wally in the arms and legs. "WALLY!" Kuki screamed for her lover as he dropped half-dead into the ground (BM switch-Death Wish). "Kuki." he said weakly. "He shot my legs and arms. I can't move that much." Kuki begin to cry as he looked at Wally into a way that he wasn't gonna walk and do something with his hands. Then she felt rage in her for what has happened to Wally, she look at Uncle and charge straight at him and knocked----him----OUT! Uncle got up with rage at her and said, "You little call girl, I'm gonna get—OWWWWW!" He seems that Nigel had a shotgun with him at the time and shot Uncle in the leg (BM Switch-Dry) and then Fearon got a sword and cut Uncle's head from his body. Then he forgotten one thing---- he still had clones around him so it's 1 down and 8 to go. An 2nd Uncle clone came charging at Fearon but Sunni saw an flamethrower and burn the clone into a black crisp and ashes to ashes and dust to dust as the clone disintegrate.

(BM Switch-Sneak Chamber) An 3rd one came at Abby and bum rush her in the wall and started tearing her clothes off but only the shirt. She grab some scissors and stab him in the hand but at least she was out of his way and like the yellow samurai, Uncle fall into the elevator shaft and saw the dead body of the yellow samurai and the elevator with Hoagie & Nigel was goin' down and kill the 3rd clone. Soon it was one-third of them left (six) and the only fallen ones were Fearon, Mendoza & Wally and they were the stronger warriors of the KND and the G.U.N. The 4th one came looking for the samurai and he see Devon in a fur coat wearing nothing but a bikini and a white bra and spoke to him seductively like, "Hey, big boy. Why bother fighting with them when you can have all this in you?" The foolish clone came at Devon and try to feel her a little bit and as Mendoza woke up from a punch and said, "What the fuck!" Then the Uncle clone looked at him and Devon shot him in the head and fall dead. "What?" Devon said. "Next time I'll knocking boots with you, I wanna see that on." Then him and Devon leave.(BM ends)

The 5th one was an sly one to beat as he was cornering Sunni like he was a rapist and he was. He was roughing her up and try to rip Sunni's shirt off and try to unzip her pants but she grab his nuts and scream like a little girl and sidekick him in the nose and the he was pissed as hell. With Sunni standing in her bra and half zipped-up pants, she devised a plan and she noticed she was next to Fearon. She pretend she was gonna get killed by waking Fearon and saying, "Fearon, please wake up!" She screamed fake but perfect. "He's gonna kill me!" She fake crying until he woke up and grab an knife and they both stab him in the chest. Fearon looked at Sunni for a moment and said to her, "You were faking, were you?" Sunni nod her head no. "Yeah right, I see you fake things before."

* * *

(Background music: _Same Ol' Thing _- Force of Nature from SC fame)

The 6th one was the easiest to battle. Kuki got a sword and some sticks of dynamite that she laced through the clone's path and way. She also did #7,8 and the last one #9 the dynamite trick. But Kuki accidentally pressed a button on the 6th clone device and blew him up and now it's 6 down and one to go. She quickly ran to the others and said to them, "Quick, we gotta get out of here and we got to hurry." Nigel asked, "Why?" Then Kuki responded, "Because the clone are laced with dynamite I put on them and the place might go up in flames in 2 minutes and counting." The others listened to Kuki's advice and quickly try to get out of here and then Devon stop and said, "Wait, Kuki. What about you?" "Don't worry about me," Kuki said, "Worry about yourself, worry about the team and most of all, worry about Mendoza, your true love and remember that even if he don't show it, he still loves you." Devon listened to her advice and ran off and said, "Go get him, girl." She ran to the top floor and try to rescue a wounded Wally but the clone 7th and 8th were blocking her way and she flip out of the way and the clone was trying to chase her but the 7th clone button dropped and he explosived in blood and gore. Soon, she was close to Wally and he woke up at the perfect time and wonder where everybody was and Kuki was standing right next to him. "Kuki?" He said and looked at her with much compassion for her and said, "Why the place coming to pieces?" Kuki noticed a bit earlier and said, "The place is about to blow!" She and Wally jump downstairs to get out of here and the 8th clone jumped in and Kuki got the device and blow him up and while the blood and gore rained on them. They were about to escape but the last one got his own dynamite with him and try to commit suicide but they ran off in just seconds but the clone jumped in front of Wally and slowly push the button but Kuki jumped in front of him and pushed him and her out of the way and the last clone explosived into pieces and Wally saw the explosion where Kuki was laying motionless and Wally screamed out her name, "KUKI!"

* * *

Now we're getting to the final chapter of "Afterthought" Will Kuki live another day? Will Wally ever see his love again and be able to feel his legs and arms? Tune in for the final chapter. Please review after reading the story. 


	15. The Aftermath & The Final Chapter

Now we are at the final part of the story. The grand finale or the final conclusion of _Afterthought_ in Fanfiction. Don't own KND.

Final Chapter: The Aftermath

* * *

As we left, the last clone of Uncle exploded in front of Wally and Kuki. The fortunate thing was that they both escaped at the perfect time but the unfortunate thing is when she jumped to grab him, she was thrown back and had a couple of broken bones. After she injured, the whole crew has rushed her into the hospital. While rushing there, Wally thought since that explosion that if he would lose it if something bad happen to Kuki and found something on the ground and it was a piece of paper and the paper said, "When all falls down, just remember this,that even if he don't show it, he still loves you." That was a note Kuki said earlier to Devon. When they arrive at the hospital, they have to perform surgery on her for many medical reasons and until then, Wally waited.

2 HOURS LATER

After they did the surgery, he went up to Kuki's room and brought her some candy, flowers and a rainbow monkey to cheer her up and she was awaken at the time and the sight of Wally brings the joy in her and said, "Wally, you're alive and you're okay." Then Wally said, "Of course, I'm alright. They fix my legs so I can walk and they removed the bullets in my arms so I'll live. But why did you jump in front of the clone?" Kuki looked out there for a second and the thought of losing him bring a tear to her eye. "I jumped in front because...I was gonna lose you." She explained. "The thought of losing you would be hell for eternity and with you, it's so much more." Wally pondered this (which is different for him because he never wasn't that smart as a kid) and realize he would want to spend an eternity with her. Then the conversation ends with a very solid and emotional kiss.

Later, the whole crew was waiting outside for them and came out with very pleasing results. "Hey look!" Mendoza said, "They're okay. She's fine and he don't feel shot up anymore." Everybody cheer for the 2 surviving lovebirds and then they drove the way to get drinks and probably something to eat.

Later on as the meet at the Compaq Point (also made up), they decided to award them for their bravery and courage at the battle. Fearon was first to congratulate everybody on the fight, "Listen, these medals that I print up and made for y'all because bring the inner gun in you." First he congratulate Nigel and Hoagie for their part of the battle, "For acting brave by being a couple of scared little girls, I present this to Nigel and Hoagie or Hank for short." Then present Kuki and Wally for an medal of bravery. "For never leaving anybody behind and care for one and another, the award goes to Kuki and Wally but I'm just gonna call you Wallace." And then presenting Abby for her award. "And for the most fighting and samurai skills that quickly surpasses mine and anybody else, this award goes to Abby or Abigail."

Then Hank asked, "But what about you and other teammates?" Then Devon said, "We don't need awards to prove our special skills at the G.U.N because we are the top 4 members of it." Then Sunni said, "Besides, we already got awards for that and not to mention protect our skills we had and also, somebody to help you and protect you along the way."

As the gang begin to part their separate ways, Mendoza asked that one question, "Hey, Abigail? Do you remember that note we brought you at the prison?" Abby said, "Yeah?"

_FLASHBACK_

One day, she received a letter by someone anonymous and she also know that anonymous somewhere. The letter said:

_Dear Ms. Lincoln,_

_The time has come to break you out of the Ohio State Prison and time for you to join our covert organization of the United Guns of America (or U.G.A. for short). We heard about you murdering your older sister and she was the top notorious enemy of the U.G.A, so at the time of 12:30, you break out of that prison and fight like you never fight before._

_Signed,_

_Mr. F._

She thought it was some kind of prank letter or a joke the guards were trying to pull but the letter is real and she even recognize the clarification of the letter and so she sleeps until tomorrow morning wondering her freedom.

_END FLASHBACK_

"The truth is...the letter for you and our friends was actually a letter for somebody named Francine Fulbright." Mendoza added. "WHAT!" All of the KND asked. "You serious?" Abby said.

Then Fearon added this, "But don't worry, whenever you in trouble or need our help someday again, give us a call at 820-5052 and the area code in 256. Remember that guys because me, Sunni, Mendoza and Devon might see y'all again." So the GUN members parted with their everyday lives.

"So all of that we did was for some other group?" Wallace complained. "Well, at least, we became friends again and they did bring us closer together." Kuki added. Then the KND departed with Nigel, Hank and Abigail solo and Wallace and Kuki together and usually this is the part where I say they live happily ever after but that was too corny but really did do that.

* * *

(Ending Music: _Say _by Method Man & Lauryn Hill)

Lauryn Hill: Yeah 2x Yeah, 3x yeah, yeah 2x yeah 3x, Yeah,  
Method Man: Yeah  
Lauryn Hill Yeah y2x  
Method Man:YO  
Lauryn Hill: yeah yeah yeah

Verse 1: Method Man  
Yeah, Yo  
Damn, I hate it when it rain ever since I came in the game  
Some hated on the fame, a lot of niggas done changed and started actin strange  
Even labels turning they backs and started backing claims, radio is the same  
a whole lot of speculatin these mutha fas defacatin on the name  
Woot Tang, if this where the Hip Hop is  
Radio lyin den, That aint where they hip hop live  
It live in the streets We eat to live, they livin to eat  
Im fed up, that niggaritis in em, givin em sleep  
RIP, may be the king of all I see  
And when death call im good I got caller id, see it was planned in the front  
Now they just gonna front, Like my joints is on proactive  
and they just don't bump, then niggas gonna say I lost my skill  
when in fact they all been programmed and lost they feel fo real

Chorus: Lauryn Hill  
They got so much things to say right now.  
They got so much things to say.  
They got so much things to say right now.  
Method Man : Yeah yo.  
They got so much things to say.

Verse 2: Method Man  
Damn, another artist chokes again  
They aint cut as close as him or even broke da skin  
See how niggas aint ya friends when there aint no ends  
Don't care who the case offend don't underrate my pen  
I got what it takes to win, while ya'll are thinking im trash  
Lovin the taste of success and this drink in my glass  
Watch em Cosign that whack sh, give it a pass till its gone  
Quicker than Red, can't get rid of dem crabs  
When they wrong call the cops they credibility shot  
Its time to learn what hot really is and really is not  
Off brand niggas, Meth gonna let em know off top  
Don't get smacked on DvDs tryin to show off blocks  
I cant stop cause my enemies plot or cause the cops want me  
Shackled and locked inside the penalty box  
And while they waitin for my sh to flop they gettin pimped like hoes  
Sellin they ass just to get my spot, Come on man!

Chorus: Lauryn Hill  
They got so much things to say right now.  
They got so much things to say.  
They got so much things to say right now.  
Method Man : Yeah yo  
They got so much things to say.

Ask Miss Hill, half these critics aint got half the skill  
Often so hungry that they have to steal  
If I didn't have my deal and didn't have this mass appeal  
Then im back up in that trap swingin crack, it's real  
And that aint worth the time so search and find a new nerve  
And here's 3 words stop working mine, it'd take a lot more to Hurt my pride  
Jerk my vibe, more than media lies, cry when dirt dog die nigga  
The last album wasn't feeling my style, this time my foot up in they ass  
Bet they feelin me now, cause tacow ,he put his heart in every track he do  
But somehow, you find someway to give a whack review, It aint all good,  
they writin that im Hollywood, trying to tell you my sh aint ghetto and they hardly hood.  
Come on man  
Until you dudes can write some rhymes keep that in mind when you find yourself reciting mines

Chorus: Lauryn Hill  
They got so much things to say right now.  
They got so much things to say.  
They got so much things to say right now. Method Man : Yeah yo  
They got so much things to say.

* * *

THE END

A MrGunz Fanfic.

And that's it. Stay tuned for more fanfics from MrGunz.


End file.
